Reaper!Dtale!Sans
Reaper's Friend's Are Are All Dead. Story Reaper comes from a Dead Timeline. His Brother couldn't handle the DT, and neither could the Rest of the Gods. The Gods, for some reason, Stole DT from the Original Timeline, but they couldn't take it. Their bodies simply were incapable of taking it. Sans, However, Could take the DT. His Specific SOUL had the Required Conditions. He now lives in Grief, in his old world. No Friends, No Family, No One to talk to. Imagine the pain he's feeling right now. Profile Appearance Sans wears a Black Jacket, Black Shorts, No Lines on them, Black Slippers and Socks, Crimson Coloured Shirt, Black Robe covering his Jacket and Shorts, but Parted down the Center, Stopping just before the Ground. He has a Golden Clip holding the top of the Robe onto his Body, with a Ruby Gem in the Center of it. He has a Blue Right eye and a Pink left Eye. (The Blue Eye represents Death from the Discworld Novels as Death had 2 Blue Pupils in his dark sockets). Personality He is often Sinister and of course is a Sadist. He's lazy, Punny and Pessimistic. He always looks toward the future with a Gloomy outlook, always saying the Worst is to come, even if the worst has already happened. He's Reclusive and lonely, and hardly ever leaves his world. He's addicted to Caffiene, In any way, Shape or Form, not just coffee, but will Always drink coffee as it is the easiest source of Caffiene. He likes talking about Papyrus, and likes talking to Alternate Papyrus'es. He doesn't care that his is gone, he got over that a long time ago, but is still in grief. That may be strange, but its sort of like a thing where he's sad his Brother is Dead, but he doesn't envy any others and has shrugged it off, saying "It was bound to happen eventually." Powers Flight Sans has Wings that he can summon at any time. Being Determined, they are much stronger. Scythe Sans can Summon a Scythe to attack with. It will take the SOUL right out of anyone it touches. Fatal Touch With a single Touch, Sans can kill you. Gaster Blaster These are big, Dragon-like Skulls that fire beams of Energy. They fire Black Beams, and they have no Pupils. They look Grey, but they aren't, only looking that way because of the Black Fog they Emit. They are white, And Black Fog shrouds them Constantly, making them look grey. Bones These can be red or White. Red does Double the Damage of the White ones. White ones normally deal 1 Damage, but this can be increased due to his ability to raise his ATK STAT. ATK Increase With every Dodge, Sans' ATK will increase. They increase by 5 Each time, and have no limit (Or so we know of. It would seem it has no Limit, but no one's ever made it go past 100 before dying, so no one really knows if it has a limit or not). Shortcut As usual, Sans can Shortcut/Teleport. Telekinesis Sans can fling your SOUL around, Regardless of what colour it is. Despite Dtale!Sans' Restriction to only Red and Blue SOUL Telekinesis, This Sans doesn't have that type of Restriction. AU Jump Sans can jump from AU to AU. Weaknesses None Known Relations From His World All Dead. They were killed when they Took the DT, Not knowing How it worked. It Killed them. They were Stupid enough to Steal it in the First place, So they Were stupid enough to not Know how to Use it Properly Other AU's He knows plenty of AU's. Trivia * Yep, as usual, too lazy to make an entire AU, so I only made the Sans. Fight me.